


Best Laid Plans

by Wishunew



Series: Wrynncest [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: Anduin feels bad about what he had to do and wants to apologize. Lo'Gosh has an idea of how he can.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Series: Wrynncest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011708
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being self indulgent at this point im gunna be honest.  
> im not tagging this with anything else because Anduin can mind control people. if he doesnt its because he doesnt want to.

Anduin had, when he’d originally snuck down to the cargo hold that Lo’Gosh had claimed for himself in the cramped ship after waking up from the mind control several miles from Orgrimmar’s shore with a ‘suprise your free, we’re on our way to the alliance capital, maybe take some time to yourself. Do not jump off the side of the ship thanks’, been planning to apologize. Saying a lot had happened to get the man there, much of it under duress or straight up without his will being involved, was an understatement. He still felt terrible, and confused but that was a different story, about it. And so he found himself there, three days later, finally working up the courage to go and apologize. 

“Excuse me” the prince said, clearing his throat as he walked into the part of the hold the gladiator, ex gladiator? Had claimed for himself. “I would like to speak with you if that's okay?” he stood patiently by some of the boxes that Lo’Gosh had seemed to move to make a room of sorts. There were boxes and barrels used as tables and a pile of soft looking furs on the ground that must have served as a bed. The man in question had been setting to the side, seeming to be oiling up the leather of his armor. Anduin assumed it because neither Shaw nor the sailors would allow him much else to do. 

“No,” the man said, gruff and final. Anduin… blinked, mouth agape. That was… he’d been so certain that Lo’Gosh would want to talk.

At the prince's continued silence the man looked up from his task with a frown, “I said ‘no’ as a ‘free citizen’ it’s my right, right?” 

Anduin stuttered, at a loss. “I… Its just that, I wanted to apologize-” the sigh the man let out was so harsh and aggressive than Anduin jumped, cutting himself off from the rest of what he was trying to say as Lo’Gosh put his armor aside and leaned back against the boxes behind him, dark blue eyes seeming to size Anduin up once more.

“What a brat” he said pointedly, and Anduin flushed but remained silent, squaring his shoulder to defend himself, he was a prince, after all, but Lo’Gosh continued, “apologize? For what, the part where you paid someone so you could lose your virginity or the part where you took over my mind and kidnapped me? And, how were you going to apologize?”

Anduin paled further and further at every word the man said, when he put it like that he sounded more like a monster than a rescuer. He growled softly and shook his head, “I did what I had to do to rescue you, and I’m sorry you had to suffer for it, but I don't regret it” he said fiercely, meeting the older man's eyes. Before sighing and dropping them to Lo’Gosh’s feet, “But I will do whatever is in my power to make it up to you.”

The man was silent for a long while before he said anything and Anduin was half expecting him to just stay silent until he went away.

“Blow me” The large man said after a while. Which. Nearly made Anduin fall over with the out of view suggestion. He did flush like a pandaren lantern and sputter out choked sounds at how nonsense it was. 

“W-what” he managed to get out, hands fisted into his shirt at just the idea, Shaw was on the boat, they were headed to Stormwind. It was wrong. 

“It's only fair” Lo’Gosh said, spreading his legs and starting to undo the tie on his trousers, “you used me, I use you. I’ll forgive you when I’m done.”

Anduin wanted to be shocked, appalled even, wanted to say he turned and walked away with dignity. But the man… wasn't wrong. Just because mind control worked easier when the target was tired doesn't mean it wouldn't have worked if Anduin had done it first thing. And he hadn't… really… tried to stop… what happened before. Between them. More like, he’d encouraged it to a great degree. So, Lo’Gosh wasn't wrong. And if this would make him feel better. . . 

“Just this one thing?” Anduin asked as he stepped closer hesitantly, eyes darting between Lo’Gosh’s face and the hands pulling his soft cock from his pants, “just this one thing and you’ll forgive me?”

The man hummed in lue of an answer, reaching out when Anduin was close enough and yanking him down onto the floor and between his massive thighs. “I know that you’re an heir, and you’ve been pretending not to want a hard cock to ride every night, so you probably don't know how to do this but don't worry,” he said with a smile that looked almost too disarming for the words coming out of his mouth or his actions, “Listen to what I tell you and maybe your father will find some use for you after all.”

Anduin wanted to yank himself back, _ Light but Lo’Gosh didn't get it at all _ , but the grip the man had on him was tight and he… did want to be forgiven. Hesitantly, he reached out and grasped the man's cock carefully. It was hot, thick and uncut, and even half hard as he was, it was mind boggling to believe that this had been inside him. The realization alone must have made him make a noise or something, he felt his cheeks heat up as Lo’Gosh chuckled from above him.

“You’ve only had sex once and you’re already looking at my cock like its your favorite thing. Why don't you try licking it. Get me nice and wet.” He ran a hand through Anduin’s hair in an almost comforting way before he yanked him forward forcefully and suddenly all the prince could smell was the musk of the former gladiator. Anduin shivered and shook his head, he wouldn't be intimidated by this man! Who was really intimidating. But, kneeling as he was with the man's rough hand in his hair, Anduin couldn't help but think back to the way Lo’Gosh had been so hesitant and careful with him during their first. . . encounter. 

He looked the older man in the eye carefully, before closing them purposefully and leaning forward to lick a hot stripe up the man's cock. In that moment they both knew, knew that Anduin trusted him, had submitted on purpose. Given into Lo’Gosh because he could, not because he had to. It made the air feel strange, tight and heavy almost.

For Anduin this was wrong, this was his father. But even so, was it? His memories of Varian were few and scattered and distant at best, a child remembering a distant father, He didn't look at Lo’Gosh and see anyone he recognized beyond pictures that he’s seen. He felt a connection to him, but why the light had given him that feeling, he couldn't say, and right now, listening to the way the man murmured encouraging words to him as he dragged his tongue up his cock, over and over like a kitten trying to clean, he didn't really care. Anduin wanted to feel good again, just like Lo’Gosh can make him feel. 

“Open your mouth” the older man commanded suddenly, hand flexing in Anduin’s hair. When the Prince did as commanded the gladiator reached down with his free hand to grab the base of his cock and rubbed the tip of it across Anduin’s tongue, “are you ready?”

It took a moment for the blonde to catch up as to what the intention was here, his brain seemed to steam itself stupid in situations like this, so he knelt there blinking at the man with his tongue out before it finally clicked, and he blushed brightly. In lue of using his words, to make up for being so slow, Anduin leaned forward a little, shivering at the suddenly tight grip on his hair, and wrapped his lips around Lo’Gosh.

The ex-gladiator gave Anduin a wolfish grin as he shifted forward a bit, spreading his legs to give the blonde more room. “Put your hand where my first is and take as much as you can, keep your lips over your teeth.” The hand in the prince's hair softened its grip, rubbing against his scalp soothingly, a thumb rubbed just behind Anduin’s ear and the boy moaned around the cock in his mouth. The shiver that ran through the older man at the noise was enough for the blonde to give in. 

He did as he was told, shoving away the last bits of his sanity that said he should not be doing this. Lo’Gosh said he’d forgive him after this so it was okay, he rationalized as he wrapped his hand around the base of Lo’Gosh’s dick, his turn to shiver at the slight swell he felt under his fingers. Blessed by the wild god of wolves indeed. Anduin took as much as he could into his mouth, it was more of a mental struggle than he’d anticipated, keeping his teeth away from the sensitive flesh between them. The taste was unlike what he was expecting, salty from sweat and bitter from the milky liquid dripping from the tip. The musk of the man’s body felt like it was enveloping him, in his mouth, his nose, rich and heavy. It had a spice to it, a tang on his tongue that made Anduin  _ want _ . Want more of it, in his mouth, in his nose, he could see it in his head, his nose pressed against the dark curls at the base of the cock he was choking on. So clear was it that he had to pull back, whimpering a bit as he shook his head to try and clear it, oddly over stimulated despite the lack of anything happening to his body. 

“That was a good try,” the ex-gladiator said, voice a rumble in their area of the cargo hold, completely oblivious to the way Anduin was losing his sanity between his thighs, “But we both know you want more.”

The prince on his knees was already nodding, mouth open and wet as he wrapped his lips around the mans cock once more, a high pitched whine escaping him as Lo’Gosh gripped the back of his head and carefully but purposefully pressed Anduin closer, forcing him to take more and more of his cock into his throat. 

“Shit,” Lo’Gosh groaned, eyes going wide as he slid the blonde's head down his cock all the way to the base. He felt the shiver run through the boy's body as he slid into his throat, the way he looked up at him from between his legs, eyes glazed over and wet with unshed tears. The ex-gladiator barely gave the boy time to grasp what was happening, if he even could at this point, before Lo’Gosh pulled Anduin’s head almost all the way off his cock before he pulled him in close once more. The boy barely even choked, just gripped the fabric of Lo’Gosh’s pants tighter and trembled as his mouth was used like a toy.

It was almost quiet in the hold, almost. The wet noise of Lo’Gosh fucking his cock into his throat was the loudest thing Anduin had ever heard. Slick lewd noises punctuated by whimpers and whines that he couldn't stop himself from making. It shouldn't feel this good, to let some. . . brute of a man have his way without a fight. But it felt so good he was shaking, hard in his pants and he couldn't even touch himself, it felt like he’d fall if he let go of the larger man. 

He was pulled off the man’s cock abruptly, a wet gasp torn from his mouth as he opened his eyes and looked up at Lo’Gosh with what he hoped was a questioning look, even as he kneeled there, mouth open and panting, “W-what?”

“You’re not very good at this,” the man said, though he didn't look unsatisfied in anyway, still hard and dripping mere inches from Anduin’s face, “but what you lack in skill you make up for in natural talent” he continued, his hand sliding from the back of the blondes head to grip his bangs tightly, “now put your hands behind your back.” Anduin must have looked confused, his grip tightening on the men's loose pants because Lo’Gosh seemed to decide something on his own.

“Oh right,” he said like he forgot something, even as he used his free hand to pry Anduins grip loose from him, “Do as I say, boy,” he snapped his voice suddenly a deep growl, like back when they were together in the hotel room.

Anduin’s body heated up as his hands dropped nearly automatically. He swallowed hard and tried to look away but the grip on his head made moving awkward so he just turned his eyes to the floor. He brought his hands behind his back, gripping his wrists hard and closed his eyes, “Yes, father,” his body shuddered at the words, it felt so right and wrong at the same time.

The hand in his hair turned comforting for a moment, a brief rub against his scalp as a reward for playing the game, before the harsh grip returned and Lo’Gosh chuckled, throaty and low. “I’m going to show you what you were made for,” he declared as he pressed the tip of his cock between Anduin’s lips once more and leaned back to brace himself with his free hand. Anduin hardly had time to register what the man meant before his head was being yanked forward at the same time Lo’Gosh jerked his hips up. 

The large cock slid right into his throat, sliding past any defense he might have thought of putting up. He choked for a moment at the rough intrusion but Lo’Gosh didn’t slow down, barely gave the prince time to breathe as he fucked Anduin’s mouth, hips snapping up every time he brought the boys mouth down. The blonde whined every time he was forced to take that thick cock into his throat, whimpered and squirmed and squeezed his wrists so hard. He felt like he was constantly falling, his brain spinning. Breathing was hard, and every time he could, all he took in was Lo’Gosh’s rich, heavy scent. It made him feel like electricity was dancing in his nerves, his cock twitching in his pants with every thrust of the older man.    
  
Suddenly the older man yanked Anduin back, holding his face far away from his spit slick cock as he panted above him. The prince made a confused noise, his mouth feeling swollen and empty. He licked his lips absently as he watched Lo’Gosh’s cock twitch in the cool air of the storage deck. “Did I do something wrong?” he rasped in a ruined voice. Hearing it made both of them shiver. 

“No” the ex-gladiator said at length, staring down at himself, the slight swell at the base of his cock, and the dazed, open look on the blonde's face. This was the second time his knot has swelled when fucking around with this boy. Knotting his mouth was dangerous, even a healer would have a hard time trying to keep himself alive if he couldnt breath. But, maybe…

Lo’Gosh moved to gently press his foot against the tent in the blondes breeches with a wolfish grin, “you’re this hard just from choking on a cock? Perhaps you’ve missed your calling as a prostitute.” 

Anduin whimpered at the pressure, unable to help the way his hips bucked into the man’s foot, seeking any type of friction. His fingers clawed at the flesh on his wrists as he struggled to keep following the older man's orders from before. “P-please” he choked out, voice so wrecked and scratchy it almost hurt to talk. What was he begging for, to stop? To continue? To let him go? To let him touch? Anduin couldn't make any sense of the jumble his head had become since he’d come down here to ask for forgiveness, all he knew was that he felt like he’d die if Lo’Gosh didn't tell him what to do right now. 

He didn't have much time to contemplate what he wanted, as Lo’Gosh yanked him off the ground by his hair and all but tossed him over a large box that looked like he’d been using it as a shelf for his meager belongings. “Don't worry, boy, daddy’s got you.” 

Anduin flailed as he was tossed over the box, grabbing for the edges to try and push himself off of it, only for LoGosh to press a powerful hand to the middle of his back and hold him down, yanking the blondes pants off with the other. “Wait, wait,” the boy gasped, shivering at being exposed to the other man like that, “You said!”

“ _ You  _ said '' Lo'Gosh corrected, his firm, authoritative tone leaving no room for Anduin’s panicked words, as the ex-gladiator grabbed his ass with both hands and spread him open. Tilting the boy's hips up just enough to get the right angle, Lo’Gosh spit on his opening, chuckling slightly at the indignant noise that warbled from Anduin’s throat as he tensed under the humiliation. “I haven't decided to forgive you yet.” 

Smearing two of his fingers through the mix of precum that had leaked down the boys balls, and his own spit, Lo’Gosh forced them into the blonde, a satisfied growl rumbling from his chest as they sank in easily, “Look, your body remembers what it’s good at.”

“Ah!” Anduin whined into the rough wood of the crate, “H-hurts,” he shook as the large man worked two fingers into him, the lack of lube making the slide dry and rough, a mockery of the way the man had stretched him nights before, with care and oil meant for the job. 

“If you don't like it,” Lo’Gosh said as he spread his fingers apart, working a third in probably a little too soon for the inexperienced boy, “make me stop.” He curled his fingers and rubbed against the inside of the blondes walls, looking for the spot that would make the brat forget about the pain entirely.

The shocked gasp the smaller man let out let him know he found it, the way the blondes body rocked back against him, clenching tight on his fingers like he wanted to keep them right there. Lo’Gosh, being a more than reasonable person in his humble opinion, decided to help the tongue tied boy. The hand that wasn't currently working the blonde open moved up to pin his shoulders to the crate. Once he was sure. . . whatever the boy said his name was, wasn't going anywhere, he pulled his fingers almost all the way out, and then forced them back in, hard enough to force him to cry out at the sudden assault.

Anduin wailed in the cargo hold as the ever blurring lines of pain and pleasure crossed, along with his eyes, as he thrashed under the ex-gladiators hold, his cock hard and aching, pinned to the wood of the crate as he was fucked on the thick fingers of his father. It was everything, it was too much, his toes curling under the onslaught, legs kicking out in desperation he couldn't control as he felt like he was only being held up by the hand that was currently abusing his insides.

Lo’Gosh suddenly stopped, taking his hand away and stepping back from the smaller man. Anduin was left gasping, trembling just on the edge of orgasm as he collapsed onto the boxes below him. 

“Alright,” Lo’Gosh said, voice sounding cut off and cold, “if you’re really sorry, beg for forgiveness. Show me you mean it.”

Anduin trembled on the crate, cold and alone as the words washed over him. He was sorry, he truly was sorry, taking control of someone's mind like that was never the right thing to do. But was playing with his body like this equal compensation? He didn't know, the brain power required to balance those accounts was lacking at this moment. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered against the wood of the crate, flinching a little as Lo’Gosh scoffed loudly behind him, “I am! I am, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't. Shouldn't have tricked you, mocked you, controlled you i'm so sorry please-”

A couple of copper coins clattered on the wood by Anduin’s head and he fell silent, staring at them as they glittered in the light of the hold. He panted in the quiet, trembling in the aftermath of his denied orgasm as he let the weight of the gold and its implication hold him still.

“How much does a loose whore like you cost, anyway?” Lo’Gosh asked, voice malicious and meant to hurt, even as he ran his thumb over the twitching and stretched rim of Anduin’s ass. “I bought you now. So I own you for the night right? That makes us even.”

The prince blinked tiredly at the copper and slowly nodded his head. It was only fair, his overwhelmed brain said, even if it was humiliating in a way he wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with. He’d barely even finished his nod before his hips were yanked up into the air, his feet dangling on the air as Lo’Gosh pulled the blondes ass up to his face. Such a casual display of strength was probably to discourage Anduin from trying to kick him, which he could do in this situation easily. 

“I do love your pussy,” the man said, making the prince blush harder, “is it true that I’m the only one whos been inside you? You haven't been sneaking into the crew’s bunkroom and riding those dirty sailors cocks like the slut you are?” Lo’Gosh stopped talking with a hum, his breath ghosting over Anduin’s entrance as the blonde's body rapidly reminded him that he’d been on the edge of an orgasm not long ago. “No, I think you’re just my slut, right? All the way to Orgrimmar to give me your virginity, Your cherry cunt was made for me.”

He didn't give the prince any time to speak after his declaration, hefting Anduins hips up higher and licking his long broad tongue over the boy's rim with eager determination. Lo’Gosh shocked him thoroughly before pressing inside, and demonstrating another one of his gifts from being blessed by the wolf good, as his long, dexterous tongue worked Anduin open nearly as deep and just as hard as his fingers had been moments ago. 

Anduin thrashed and wailed at the wet heat inside him, skyrocketing back to the brink of orgasm giving him emotional whiplash. He clawed at the crate under him and buried his face in his arm to try and keep the sounds from becoming louder, he didn't think he could handle how obscene it was, hearing himself crying out like a whore, mixing with the wet slurps and clicking noises of Lo'Gosh’s very long, too long tongue working inside him. His restless legs wrapped around the man's broad chest, instinctively pulling the man closer to him. Pre cum oozed down his cock, dripping off the tip as his hips shook. He was so close, clawing his way back to release, he just… he just wanted to cum. It didn't matter that he was riding his father's tongue in the middle of a cargo hold, that he was being shamelessly manhandled and forced into humiliating positions, he was so close and just needed it. 

His whines took on a desperate note as he gave into the urges of his body, trying to rock his hips back on Lo’Gosh's tongue as he neared the edge, so desperate to cum he didn't even care. But as he neared the crest a rough, calloused hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and squeezed hard.

“No!” Anduin sobbed, struggling to reach down without planting his face on the wood, wrapping his own hand around Lo'Gosh to try and pry his fingers off, “oh light, please, please.”

Without releasing his grip the ex-gladiator let the prince down carefully, holding him with ease until his weak legs touched the floor and his hips were flush with the box again before he let go of the grip he had on the blondes cock and leaned over him, his larger body pinning Anduin to the box. Lo’Gosh tilted the boy's head to the side and brushed some of his sweat slick hair from his ear.

“That's how you beg,” the man rumbled in Anduins ear, something like pride in his voice. There was an urge to look, to see his father's face, to see if he was, even in this situation. The juxtaposed feelings of a son hoping to please his father and an inexperienced young lover hoping to satisfy his older partner mixed in Anduin’s head and he knew, as he looked back to see Lo’Gosh, his father’s, face, eyes dark with lust and the wisps of pride in his smirk. 

“Good boy.”

The tear slid from Anduin’s eye unbidden, as the words seemed to settle bone deep and something inside the prince cried out in joy for hearing them. First one and then more as he watched his father. Lo’Gosh cocky face fell into confusion as he reached, cupped the blonde's cheek, wiping away the water with his thumb as he turned Anduin to face him further.

“What's wrong?” he asked, concern clearly heard in his voice, but Anduin couldn't say anything, just shook his head and tried to get his shaking arms under him to turn around so he could hide his tears, unsure himself as to why they came. 

Lo’Gosh seemed to come to his own conclusion, using his body weight to urge the boy back down across the box, tilting Anduin’s head again as if the prince's body was his to manipulate as he would. Anduin let him with shamelessly little resistance, shaking in the maelstrom of emotions inside him, “Have I teased too much?” the larger man asked, stroking the blonde hair and down his neck, over where his bites from before should have left bruises. 

Anduin nodded, too confused to really say for sure that wasn’t what was causing him to cry right now. He gasped softly when he felt the older man shift closer, pressing his hard cock against Anduin’s bare ass. His body flashed hot all over again, and he spread his legs wider without even thinking about it. 

“Good, good,” Lo’Gosh said, stroking whatever part of Anduin he could touch, almost like he was trying to calm down a startled animal, “I’ll give you what you need, my pretty little whore, you’re so open and wet for me, nice and deep.” 

Anduin felt like small jolts of lightning flicked across his body with every deep gentle rumble of the man's words and hands across his skin. He just nodded and arched his hips when the man tilted them, following Lo’Gosh in all things, gasping softly at the first brush of head on his opening. He had just enough time to grip the edge of the box before the gentleness was gone and Lo’Gosh thrust himself inside in one fluid motion, ripping a choked moan from the blonde beneath him.

“See,” the man continued, hand dropping down to press against Anduin’s stomach in a move that made the blondes toes curl, the move that had made him come undone a few nights before, “you feel me right here? So deep inside you where you like it, where I belong.”

“Please,” Anduin choked out, it didn't hurt beyond the first sting of being opened wide, the man had taken, in the blondes opinion, far too long to open him and he was just shaking with need for this, “please, I need-”

“I know what you need,” Lo’Gosh interrupted, but instead of pulling out and thrusting into him like Anduin wanted, he just grabbed the younger man's hips and ground against him, pulling muted whines of pleasure as he touched everything inside the blonde. “I’ll let you cum, you just gotta ask for it nicely. You know what I want to hear, right?”

Anduin whined, if he had the braincells left to argue he would have pointed out that he tried to, but he was sex stupid and felt like he was a thousand miles from reason, under a warm blanket of Lo’Gosh and Lo’Gosh only, so he nodded and sobbed and tried to claw himself to words, tried to remember what the man liked. “I…. Daddy?” he tested the waters on the word, his fogged up brain said it was a good idea, and felt the larger mans dick twitch inside him “yes, sir please,” Anduin sobbed out the words coming easier now that he started, felt like he couldnt stop as he rambled, “please fuck me… Knot me I need to be… b-breed me… I’m your whore, please... Sir…. Father I-”

His words were cut off in a garble as Lo’Gosh shoved his fingers between Anduins lips, growling so deep the prince felt it echo in his ribs. 

“You’re a piece of work,” Lo’Gosh muttered, probably to himself but Anduin whined in agreement, licking meekly at the fingers in his mouth, “you want my knot, you dirty bitch princess? I’ll breed your cunt so good I'll make you my woman.”

The fingers slid free from Anduin’s mouth as he moaned out his agreement, why? He didn't know why he was agreeing, just that Lo’Gosh seemed to want to and that was enough for Anduin at this point. The wet hand settled between his shoulders and held him down on the crate, like the blonde would try to escape at some point, as the hand on his stomach moved to grip the prince's hips with bruising determination.

“Scream for me, slut,” Lo’Gosh commanded, and fucked into Anduin like he was determined to break him. 

And scream Anduin did, yelling out in pleasure as the man behind him took everything he was offering, his large cock hitting him so deep his eyes crossed. He could feel his orgasm building again, higher and higher, every time the ex-gladiator fucked into him, rubbing against the spot inside him that made his insides twitch, and hitting deeper inside. His whole body tensed, coiling tight as his cock twitched against the wood.

“No, no,” Anduin babbled, words leaking from his mouth as fluid leaked from his cock, “I can't, I can't, father, father please, help me, help I can't,” he didn't know what he was saying, an inferno of pleasure fried his body, the pressure inside him, winding tighter and tighter as he was rocked back and forth on the large cock inside him. Waves and waves of pleasure rolled through him, every time the man hit that spot inside him, every catch on the rim of his ass as the larger man's knot started to grow, had him shaking, sobbing in desperate pleasure. His cock leaked milky fluid with every shift of the man inside him, cumming and cumming with every thrust. Reality faded even further as the larger man fucked into him one last time, his knot growing and growing and Anduin screamed with every crest of orgasm after orgasm, leaving a trembling mess of nerves and fluid, shaking weakly against the crate he was leaning on.

Lo’Gosh groaned against the blondes shoulders, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He’d known the boy had lost it at some point, probably around the second time he’d denied him his climax, but to feel. . . whatever his name was, cum around him for so long, how was he supposed to have sex with someone else after that? The blondes broken pleas and begging only egged the man on, his knot popped faster than he’d even thought possible. The ex-gladiator wanted to think about that, why he’d knotted this boy twice when he didn't usually knot at all. Instead, all he could do was shakily move off the box he’d forced the pretty blonde onto, shifting the both of them onto a clean part of the floor as gently as he could. He propped himself up against a wall and stroked the boys still trembling skin, feeling shaky himself as the blonde's unconscious body still clenched and milked his knot.

“Dont heal this one,” he muttered against the unconscious boy's neck, before biting him. Lo’Gosh chose to ignore how different it felt to do this when it wasn't a show of intimidation, refused to acknowledge the intimacy of the act as he sliced his teeth into the blonde's neck and left a mark there. 

When he was done he spent the time waiting for the blonde to wake up stroking the slightly swollen stomach of the boy on his knot and licking at the blood that seeped slowly from the bite. Maybe they could do this once more before the blonde's father realized what was happening. If this blonde was his child, Lo’Gosh would kill anyone who’d done what he did, even if his son turned out to be a cockhungry whore in waiting. But he’d feel bad, taking his partner's father from him so he hoped the man never challenged him. 

~

The ship Shaw had chosen to carry out the mission was small enough to not be threatening, since apparently threatening ship sizes were a thing, but large enough to pass as a trading vessel and survive the open waters of the ocean. That meant, however, that the passengers on the ship, as well as the crew, were more or less living on top of each other for the duration of the trip. Despite this situation, Prince Anduin still seemed to think he could hide his… nightly wanderings from the spymaster of the alliance. 

He was going to stay out of it, he vowed to himself as he sealed his nightly journal, and made a show of getting ready for bed. His head hit the pillow just in time for Anduin to make it to his feet in what Shaw hopes isn't his version of sneaky. Only three more weeks of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take Constructive Criticism.


End file.
